The Rain of my Heart
by AranzaNolasco
Summary: "Solo podía ver las gotas de lluvia caer contra mi ventana, mientras escribía en ella mi más grande deseo: Todoroki Shoto." Tododeku. Vida en los dormitorios. One-shot.


Llevaba horas intentando dormir. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había rodado en la cama intentando encontrar la posición ideal para descansar de una vez por todas, pero al parecer esa posición se negaba a ser encontrada.

No era la primera noche que Izuku pasaba en los dormitorios de la U.A. pero aún después de varios días de mantener aquella como su residencia definitiva, le costaba adaptarse.

No importaba el hecho de que hablara con su madre todos los días, ni el que sus amigos estuvieran en el mismo edificio que él alegrándole las mañanas, tardes y noches. Ni siquiera el que hubiera decorado su habitación tratando de asemejar a la vieja con toda la decoración de All Might lo hacía sentir conforme. Y aunque de cierta manera intentaba negarlo, él sabía la razón de su insomnio.

Aunque la vida dentro de los dormitorios fuera agradable, sabía que la situación que los había puesto allí dentro no lo era para nada. El hecho de que la liga de villanos siguiera suelta, que All Might se hubiera retirado como héroe después de la batalla contra All For One e incluso en cierta forma que su madre en un principio le hubiera negado el permiso de seguir asistiendo a la U.A. lo preocupaba en sobre manera. Un montón de sucesos desafortunados que habían sido desencadenados desde el campamento en el que supuestamente serian felices. Y él no era tonto, sabía que alguien dentro de la academia misma debía estar confabulado con los villanos en contra de los futuros héroes.

Estaba preocupado por todo eso, si, pero de alguna forma sabía que no era eso lo que le nublaba la mente y el corazón de tal manera que terminaba perdiendo el sueño.

Suspiró, rindiéndose a que nuevamente no podría conciliar el sueño y se levantó con algo de pereza hasta colocarse frente a su ventana.

Llevaba unas cuantas horas escuchando el golpear de las gotas de lluvia contra su ventana, a la par de que tenues relámpagos iluminaban su habitación con una luz entre amarilla y blanca, por lo que consideró cordial admirar la noche una vez más.

Pegó su frente contra la ventana, viendo el descenso del agua a la tierra.

Cómo pequeños ángeles caídos del cielo, que huían de las nubes negras que surcaban el cielo, buscando refugio en el plano mortal.

Cerró los ojos durante un momento, para apreciar el ruido que generaban. Al ser más de medianoche, el ambiente se prestaba para escuchar el sonido relajante de las gotas.

Fue cuando abrió los ojos que vio el cristal ligeramente empañado.

Impulsado por las costumbres de su niñez, el muchacho escribió rápidamente sobre el cristal lo que anhelaba en esa noche tormentosa y fría. No era raro que hiciera eso, pues desde que tenía memoria, la lluvia lo ponía en un estado melancólico que lo impulsaba a escribir los deseos más profundos de corazón, justo como lo hacía en ese momento.

Admiró con amor y tristeza el cristal antes de que la temperatura hiciera lo suyo y lo borrará de el, no sin que antes el joven pecoso hubiera podido leer lo que escribió.

"Todoroki Shoto"

Dos simples palabras que él sabía que eran la razón de sus desvelos continuos, de su distracción y de sus suspiros entrecortados.

Abrió la ventana y sintió contra su cara las suaves y frías gotas de lluvia, a las que pronto se unieron más gotas cálidas y pesadas que tenían como origen los ojos de Izuku.

Ahogo un gemido de frustración mientras dejaba que su cara se mojara. Se sentía tonto por dejar que sus sentimientos lo afectarán de tal forma, pero no podía evitarlo.

Sabía que era egoísta y estúpido por dejar su corazón mandará de esa manera aún cuando había cosas mucho más importantes por las que alterarse, pero irónicamente, aunque estaba preocupado por las situaciones dadas en su entorno, no les daba la importancia que merecían.

En lugar de eso, estaba ahí, con la cara bajo la lluvia, llorando por un amor no correspondido.

Todo había comenzado desde el principio de curso. Había visto a Todoroki usar su quirk y simplemente lo vio como alguien que poseía un quirk interesante. Nada extraño para un aficionado de los héroes.

Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron en el Festival Deportivo, cuando tuvo un gran acercamiento acercamiento con el semi albino. A partir de ahí, varias emociones comenzaron a surgir.

Admiración.

Rivalidad.

Empatía.

Frustración.

Liberación.

Empatía.

Incluso antes de darse cuenta, había animado a su contrincante a que usará el lado que lo derrotaría por completo, pero que a su vez, le daría al chico de hielo y fuego una paz que necesitaba.

Aún cuando horas antes le había dicho que no había ido a hacer amigos, aquél día habían forjado un vínculo como ningún otro. A pesar de las falsas acusaciones, los malentendidos, los corajes, las historias tristes, las heridas, aquel día ambos habían ganado mucho más de lo que esperaban, mucho más que una medalla o un lugar, habían ganado a otra persona.

Inclusive cuando sucedió el incidente en Hosu con Stain, el asesino de héroes, Todoroki había acudido al llamado de Izuku rápidamente. En aquellos momentos angustiantes de pelea por la vida de sus amigos no pensó demasiado en ello, pero realmente le alegro ver a Todoroki cuando comenzaba a perder las esperanzas. Inclusive el ver que usaba el fuego de su lado izquierdo, hizo sentir a Izuku un orgullo inmenso que no se tomó la molestia de demostrar, puesto que tenía que luchar, pero que tiempo después, al pensar en ello, lo hizo sentir una gran calidez pensando que gracias a sus palabras, Todoroki había tomado el primer paso para aceptarse a sí mismo.

Aquella vez, estando en el hospital, no pudo evitar fijarse en el chico que había acudido a su llamado de auxilio no por primera vez.

Lo había notado desde antes, pero ya no mantenía una mirada tan fría e indiferente como la tenía antes del festival. Ahora era una mirada más cálida y abierta, a pesar de lo que había pasado tan solo unas horas antes. Y quería ver esa mirada aún más, porque los ojos que el chico poseía (uno azul y otro gris) le parecían a Izuku fascinantes, dignos de admirar.

Incluso cuando el chico heterocromatico comenzó a relatar sus pensamientos de tener una maldición con Iida e Izuku, este último no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente por el particular sentido del humor del chico.

En ese momento no se dio cuenta, pero el heterocromatico comenzaba a ocupar un espacio más grande en el corazón de Izuku.

Ni siquiera supo en que momento sucedió, pero de repente, ya no podía sacarlo de su cabeza. Se negaba a aceptar que todos los días, era la primera persona a quién quería saludar. Que solía ver su cabello perfectamente dividido a la mitad con ganas de pasar sus manos por el. Que solía perderse en su mirada dispareja cada que lo veía directamente a los ojos, atrapado por esas orbes tan fascinantes. Que seguía impresionándose con los vastos conocimientos acerca de todo que este poseía. Que le frustraba ver su cicatriz, porque le recordaba el pasado tormentoso que tenía, y a pesar de que sabía que no podía hacer nada, quería correr y abrazarlo fuertemente hasta que el dolor de aquella vida injusta desapareciera.

Esta clase de pensamientos era tan común en Izuku, que ni siquiera supo en que momento admitió con su corazón que se había enamorado de Shoto Todoroki.

Mentira, si supo cuando se dio cuenta de ello.

Unos días antes, se encontraba almorzando como siempre junto a Iida y Uraraka.

— _Todoroki-kun es demasiado guapo._

 _Izuku casi se atragantó con su Sándwich al oír eso._

— _¿Q-Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso Uraraka-san?_

— _Porque no había reparado en eso realmente hasta hoy que Momo lo mencionó._

— _¿Yaoyorozu-san dijo eso?_

 _Por alguna razón, Izuku se sintió extraño. Se lo atribuyó rápidamente a que Todoroki era su amigo, así que debía interesarle ese tipo de cosas._

— _Así es. La escuché hablar con Jirou acerca de cómo hace unos meses, Todoroki-kun la ayudó bastante en el examen. Después comenzaron a hablar más de él y Momo dijo que era bastante atractivo, otra de las cualidades por las que él era el chico perfecto._

 _Izuku frunció el ceño ligeramente ante esto. Era obvio que le molestaba que Yaoyorozu hablara así de Todoroki, pero, ¿por qué?_

— _Uraraka-san -habló por primera vez Iida- .No deberías oír conversaciones ajenas. No es ético y fallas a la privacidad de nuestras compañeras._

— _No es mi culpa que ellas se pusieran a hablar de él junto a mi -Replicó la castaña-. Además de que no tiene nada de malo, ellas alabaron a Todoroki y yo también lo hice después de darme cuenta de que tenían razón._

— _¡Aún así! ¡Esa es una falta de respeto hacia la privacidad de nuestras compañeras y de Todoroki-san! ¡No deberías hablar de esos temas con nosotros!_

— _¡¿Y entonces con quién?! Tengo amigas mujeres, pero ustedes dos son mis mejores amigos -bufó Uraraka._

— _No deberías hablar de esto con nadie. Recuerda que Todoroki-san podría oírte y estarías en problemas._

— _No creo que me hiciera nada. Ni que fuera Bakugo-kun como para que me explotara en fuego._

— _De todas formas deberías de pedirles una disculpa._

— _Pero no tiene nada de malo. Solo estoy reparando en lo perfecto que es Todoroki-kun._

— _Él no es perfecto._

 _Por un momento, Iida y Uraraka se olvidaron de la presencia de Izuku hasta que dijo esa frase, con la cabeza algo baja, los cabellos verdes y alborotados tapando su cara._

— _Él no es perfecto -repitió-. Es un chico como cualquiera de nosotros. Es inteligente, guapo, fuerte, posee un quirk increíble, pero sigue siendo humano. Tiene errores y cada que lo ponen en un altar de perfección es como si se olvidaran de que es un humano que sufre y comete errores. Ese mismo estatus de perfección que se ha encargado de forzar su padre es lo mismo que muchas veces lo ha llevado a caer en la tristeza y desesperación. Es una persona increíble, pero no es perfecto._

 _Uraraka se puso roja sin saber que decir. Incluso Iida se quedó callado ante las palabras de Midoriya._

 _Cuando este reparó en lo que había dicho, comenzó a moverse nerviosamente totalmente rojo de la cara, tartamudeando distintas frases inteligibles._

— _Es decir, es un amigo asombroso y no me gustaría que dijeran eso de mi si fuera yo... Nunca sería él, pero es solo una suposición...¡Díganme que no esta aquí! Lo siento Uraraka-san, si quieres decir algo de él, adelante..._

— _Deku-kun..._

— _Al fin y al cabo, eres una chica y comprendo que las chicas hagan eso, y nosotros debemos escucharte porque no puedes hablar de esto con las chicas por nuestra culpa, pero si quieres hablarlo, hablémoslo..._

— _Deku..._

— _Al fin y al cabo se que ha Todoroki-kun no le molestaría saber que hablamos de cuan genial es, y yo solo quise defenderlo de un estereotipo mal planteado de él porque me preocupo, ya sabes como soy y no quisiera algún problema porque si no..._

— _¡Midoriya Izuku!_

 _Izuku rápidamente subió la cabeza, dejando a un lado sus murmullos para encontrarse con la mirada escrutadora de sus dos mejores amigos._

— _Lo siento._

— _Deku-kun, te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que seas lo más sincero posible._

 _Uraraka se dirigió a él con una intensidad tan abrumadora que solo atinó a decirle que si con la cabeza._

— _¿Sientes algo por Todoroki? ¿Algo más allá de una amistad?_

Después de esa pregunta, Izuku comenzó a pensarlo más y más. En un principio le pareció gracioso que su amiga le hubiera preguntado eso porque, ¿a quién se le ocurría? Lo único que él sentía era un gran cariño y admiración, justo como le pasaba con otros de sus compañeros.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué su corazón latía más rápido cuando estaba con él? ¿Por qué le molestaba las miradas que le dirigían la mayor parte de las chicas y alguno que otro hombre a Todoroki, quien se mantenía ajeno a todo esto? ¿Por qué muchas veces se encontraba mirándolo embelesado hasta que alguien más reclamaba su atención, quitándolo de la maravillosa vista que Todoroki Shoto podía ser? ¿Por qué en los entrenamientos miraba su espalda ancha y sus músculos bien trabajados, además de la hermosa cara que portaba? ¿por qué cada que lo veía quería correr y abrazarlo hasta más no poder, solo porque sí?

Estas y muchas otras interrogantes daban entrada en su cabeza y aunque pasó noches en vela, recurrió a la opción más lógica: estaba enamorado de Shoto Todoroki.

La primera vez que admitió eso con su corazón, justo unos días antes en una noche lluviosa como esa, su corazón se sintió liberado del secreto que en un principio él mismo se negaba a aceptar. Pero lo había ayudado. Lo había ayudado a entender a sus pensamientos y a su corazón.

Por ello es que llevaba algunos días evitándolo. a pesar de que Todoroki se acercaba a él para hablar, Izuku terminaba poniendo alguna excusa barata y salía huyendo. El haberse dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos le estaba causando un lío por esa parte. Pero no sabía que hacer. Su mirada seria pero amable, su cabello de dos colores que fascinaba a Izuku, sus labios que lucían suaves y apetitosos a simple vista, su cuerpo fornido, todo de Todoroki le causaba demasiados nervios al estar en su cercanía. Tenía que aprender a controlarse para no cometer ningún error con él.

Aunque eso se había ido al traste esa misma tarde.

Ese día había comenzado a llover desde mitad del día, por lo que a la salida de las clases se veían sombrillas por doquier. Izuku había tomado la suya y estaba dispuesto a irse cuando la figura de alguien esperando en la entrada llamó su atención.

— _¿Todoroki-kun?_

 _El mencionado giró la cabeza hacia donde escuchó su nombre._

— _Hola Midoriya._

— _¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué sigues aquí parado?_

 _Porque aunque hablar con Todoroki le siguiera causando nervios, su preocupación era aun mayor._

— _No traje paraguas, así que estoy esperando a que la lluvia cese un poco para así ir a los dormitorios._

 _Izuku frunció el ceño ante eso._

— _No quiero sonar pesimista, pero no se ve que la lluvia vaya a parar pronto._

 _Todoroki vio hacia el cielo, dando crédito a lo que el pecoso decía._

— _No me queda otra opción de cualquier forma._

— _Claro que si -Izuku abrió su paraguas-. No es muy grande, pero al menos servirá para que no nos mojemos demasiado._

— _¿Estas seguro Midoriya? Yo puedo esperar otro poco, no tengo problema._

— _El trayecto no es tan largo y no me cuesta nada, así que vamos. No aceptare un no como respuesta._

 _El bicolor hizo una imperceptible sonrisa, pero se coloco junto al pecoso. Debido a la diferencia de alturas, Izuku tuvo que estirar más el brazo para cubrir a ambos de la lluvia. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reclamar, Todoroki tomo la sombrilla entre sus manos, acomodándola para que los cubriera a ambos._

— _Yo podía con eso Todoroki-kun, no soy un debilucho -hizo un ligero puchero._

 _Todoroki solo lo vio de reojo, con la minúscula sonrisa aun en sus labios._

— _Lo sé, pero esto era lo mejor acorde a la situación. La diferencia de alturas era algo notoria, por lo que la persona más alta debía de tomar el paraguas._

 _Izuku sonrió, al fin y al cabo, esa personalidad analizadora era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaba de Todoroki._

— _Tal como se esperaría de Todoroki-kun; cosas como esas te llevaran a ser un gran héroe._

— _Tu no te quedas atrás Midoriya; tienes cualidades natas de un héroe. Por ejemplo, hace rato a pesar de mi negación, tomaste una actitud de liderazgo con la mejor solución posible para alguien más, aunque tu salieras afectado de ello._

— _No fue la gran cosa -Izuku bajó la mirada, ligeramente sonrojado-. Además, de no haber hecho eso, tu hubieras terminado empapado._

— _Pero gracias a ti y a tu actitud protectora no lo estoy. Y hablando eso, júntate mas a mi o te mojaras._

 _Con un suave movimiento, tomó a Izuku por los hombros, logrando así quedar juntos dentro del parámetro del paraguas. Más nervioso que nunca, Izuku solo escuchaba las gotas de lluvia caer , a la par de que sentía el lado derecho de Todoroki entrar en contacto con su lado izquierdo. Era más de lo que podía soportar, por lo que alzó la mirada para replicar._

— _Todoroki-kun..._

 _El susodicho atrapó la mirada de Izuku y aunque sus gestos eran neutros, sus ojos dejaron sin aliento a Izuku._

— _No puedo dejar que por mi culpa el próximo héroe número 1 pesque un resfriado._

 _La cercanía y el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Todoroki hacía a Izuku no querer separarse nunca de él, pero fue su mirada lo que lo dejó sin pensamiento alguno. Se encontró perdido en aquellos irises de distinto color, a los que consideraba como los más bellos de todo el mundo. No podía resistir más, su corazón latía con tal fuerza que pensaba que en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho._

 _Sin embargo, aquél mágico momento se vio interrumpido por un par de personas._

— _¿Todoroki? ¿Midoriya? ¡Que bellos se ven! ¿A caso son pareja? Déjenme tomarles una foto por favor._

 _Mina Ashido se encontraba frente a ellos, con su propio paraguas rosa, observándolos alegremente._

 _Mientras Izuku se sonrojaba hasta más no poder, balbuceando un par de cosas, Todoroki se mantuvo con la misma expresión de siempre._

— _¿Perdón?_

— _¡Es que luce demasiado lindos juntos! Estoy más que segura de que serán la pareja más popular de toda la escuela. Dos de los chicos más lindos y de los más fuertes de toda la U.A. saliendo juntos. ¡Será la noticia del momento!_

 _Izuku sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Justo cuando había logrado controlarse un poco, llegaba Mina a des equilibrarlo con sus comentarios._

— _¡Mina!_

 _Los tres voltearon hacia el pelirrojo que llegaba corriendo con su propio paraguas._

— _¿Qué te he dicho de inmiscuirte en la vida de otras personas?_

— _Pero Kirishima -dijo Mina haciendo un puchero bastante gracioso-. Tenía que decirles lo bien que se veían juntos._

— _Si, pero no en un momento personal de ellos dos -Kirishima dejó de ver a la pelirrosa para voltearse con los otros dos chicos que miraban expectantes-. Lo lamento chicos, pero ustedes sigan en lo suyo._

 _Acto seguido, Kirishima arrastró básicamente a Mina, pero Izuku claramente escuchó como Kirishima dijo: "Probablemente Midoriya se le iba a confesar, se le nota a leguas el amor que le tiene a Todoroki"._

 _Ante esto, el nerviosismo y preocupación de Izuku solo aumentó. Si Kirishima noto sus sentimientos, ¿qué le aseguraba que Todoroki no lo habría hecho ya? ¿Y si por ello no quería aceptar su invitación de la sombrilla? No podía perderlo, no a él..._

— _Midoriya, ¿estás bien?_

 _El pánico en Izuku creció, por lo que, sin siquiera voltearse, salió corriendo hacia los dormitorios. No podía ver a Todoroki después de ello_.

Por ello se encontraba ahí, con el agua corriendo por su cara, escuchando la lluvia caer. Sabía que había sido tonto e imprudente lo que hizo, pero no había podido evitarlo. Y ahora, más que nunca, tenía razones bien fundamentadas para su insomnio.

No importaba si pescaba un resfriado como Todoroki le había advertido, en esos momentos solo quería disfrutar de la sensación del agua.

Quería olvidarse de que con esa huida solo le había dejado en claro sus sentimientos al bicolor, quería olvidarse de que probablemente la buena amistad y confianza que ambos habían forjado se podía ir a la basura por los sentimientos no correspondidos. Quería olvidarse por unos momentos de que estaba enamorado y que lo había jodido todo.

Cerró la ventana únicamente porque pensó en que si llegaba con Recovery Girl solo por una gripa, esta lo mandaría muy lejos. Y no quería perderse ninguna clase o entrenamiento.

Con esto en mente, procedió a secarse la cara y el cabello. Si no se resfriaba, se aseguraría de agradecer a todos los All Might, porque a esas alturas, era muy poco probable que no lo hiciera.

Sabía que no podría dormir, pero ya no soportaba estar en su cama como si nada, así que simplemente decidió sentarse en su escritorio. Noto que una de sus libretas de héroes estaba sobre este e identificándola rápidamente, busco una de las paginas. Leyó toda la información y sin poderlo evitar, soltó unas pequeñas lagrimas, abrazando la libreta contra su pecho.

Al ser un gran nerd de los héroes, no era sorpresa que tuviera una libreta entera dedicada a sus compañeros de clase. Al fin y al cabo, mucho de ellos eran algunos de los héroes más increíbles que conocía. Sin embargo, el chico que tenía un apartado más largo dentro de esta era el mismo que inconscientemente causaba las lagrimas de Izuku en aquellos momentos.

Sobre todo al ver las palabras escritas debajo de todas sus anotaciones.

Sonrió ligeramente, aún con las lagrimas cayéndole por el rostro, porque ese era otro de sus recuerdos favoritos.

Se encontraban ambos estudiando para un examen importante en la habitación del peliverde. Mientras Izuku trataba de resolver unas ecuaciones, Todoroki encontró la libreta ya antes mencionada.

—¿Midoriya?

—¿Uh?

—¿Es verdad esto que escribiste de mi?

Izuku volteó la cabeza y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el otro tenía en las manos, comenzó a moverse nerviosamente.

—C-Claro, es una análisis de todos para ver de mejor manera los grandes héroes que pueden llegar a ser.

Todoroki asintió neutro. Era una de las desventajas. Rara vez mostraba lo que sentía y pensaba.

—Ya veo. ¿El comportamiento también lo has analizado tu?

—P-Por supuesto. Así puedo hacer una gran conexión entre quirk y carácter. Ya sabes, de esa forma puedo ayudar a las personas que así lo quieran.

—Comprendo -Todoroki tomó un lápiz y garabateo algo justo debajo de todos los apuntes-. Piensas mejor de mi que todo lo que lo hago yo mismo.

Izuku sonrió fuertemente al ver dos palabras escritas.

 _"Gracias Izuku"_

Y lo seguía haciendo sonreír. Parecía muy poco, pero al tratarse de Todoroki era un avance impresionante. Y el que lo llamara por su nombre, aunque sea por una hoja de papel... Realmente lo emocionaba. Al fin y al cabo, era una representación de como Todoroki se había abierto mas, o al menos con él, y eso le agitaba el corazón en sobremanera.

Si hacía lo ponían unas simples hojas de libreta, no quería ni imaginar como se pondría cuando viera a su amigo de nuevo.

—¿Qué es eso?

Izuku dio un brinco enorme al oír esa provenir de atrás suyo. Cuando logró recuperarse a medias del susto, dio la vuelta, quedando más atemorizado por lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

O más bien, a quien tenía frente a sus ojos.

—¿T-Todoroki-kun?

—Buenas noches Midoriya.

Todoroki se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama de Izuku. Llevaba puesta una playera cualquiera y un pantalón deportivo, lo cuál hizo sonrojar un poco a Izuku.

 _"Inclusive para dormir se ve extremadamente guapo"_

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

—Lamento haber interrumpido así, es solo que vine a dejar el paraguas que me prestaste y como toque la puerta sin obtener señal, creí que sería bueno entrar a dejarlo.

Izuku dirigió la mirada hacia la mano de Todoroki y efectivamente, ahí se encontraba el paraguas que había dejado abandonado con tal de escapar de sus sentimientos.

 _"Cobarde. Ni siquiera lo pudiste enfrentar en ese momento, mucho menos en este."_

—Ya veo... Gracias por ser tan considerado Todoroki-kun.

 _"¿Por qué tan desilusionado? No es como que te fuera a dar otra respuesta."_

Camino lentamente hacia su ventana para observar las gotas de lluvia, cosa que no pasó por desapercibida por Todoroki.

—¿Por qué estas despierto tan noche? -preguntó Todoroki, colocándose al lado de Izuku frente a la ventana.

—Lo mismo debería decirte yo. Es raro que tu estés despierto tan noche, puesto que llevas un entrenamiento estricto que requiere de cierto número de horas -respondió, con la vista fija en la lluvia.

—Ya no llevo ese entrenamiento. De todas formas, yo pregunte primero.

—No podía dormir, así que decidí dar vueltas en mi habitación.

—Ya. ¿Y qué era lo que estabas sosteniendo?

Un ligero rubor invadió las mejillas del pecoso, quien rogaba que la oscuridad de la noche fuera su aliada.

—Era mi libreta de apuntes de héroes de la clase. Ya sabes, nunca esta de más estar preparados. No podía dormir, así que estudiar me pareció buena opción.

 _"Inteligente Izuku. Muy inteligente."_

—Recuerdo esa libreta. ¿Puedo verla?

Sin esperar una respuesta, Shoto cogió la libreta y comenzó a leerlo rápidamente.

—Has añadido bastantes cosas desde la ultima vez que vi los apuntes. Incluso yo tengo más páginas.

Probablemente Izuku era un jitomate justo en ese momento. No pudo evitar recordar las detalladas descripciones y observaciones que había hecho desde la última que Todoroki había visto su libreta.

—Bueno, todos han mejorado un montón desde entonces. Y tú no eres la excepción, cada vez te superas más a ti mismo en todos los ámbitos.

—Tiene sentido.

 _"Esa no es la razón. La razón es que cada vez me dedicaba más y más a analizarte a ti en lugar de a cualquier otro."_

—¿Por qué no esperaste a mañana para darme el paraguas Todoroki-kun? -el mencionado volteo su rostro rápidamente hacia Midoriya, quién solo fue capaz de moverse nerviosamente-. N-no me molesta que estés aquí, pero pensé que hubiera sido más cómodo para ti.

Todoroki dejo la libreta, colocándose con calma junto a Izuku, mirando la lluvia caer.

—La verdad es que quería hablar contigo Midoriya.

 _"Ya lo sabe. Sabe que es lo que siento por él"_

Izuku tragó saliva. Esto era lo que quería evitar, pero estaba en su habitación a altas horas de la noche. No tenía escapatoria como antes.

—Claro, ¿qué pasa Todoroki-kun?

 _"Estas estudiando para ser un héroe, ¿no es así? Así que ya no huyas Izuku."_

—¿Por qué saliste corriendo hace unas horas?

Izuku miró de reojo al de cabello bicolor. El apreciar su lado izquierdo era una maravilla, pero ni siquiera sabía cuál de ambos lados amaba más.

—Supongo que entre en nervios por lo que dijo Ashido-san. No quería incomodarte.

—¿Eso es todo?

 _"No. La verdad es que estoy profundamente enamorado de ti y hui para que no te dieras cuenta de que todo lo que dijeron era verdad."_

—Si, eso es todo.

—Ya veo.

Un silencio un tanto incómodo se instauró entre ambos, que fue interrumpido únicamente por la lluvia, que aumento de intensidad.

—Me gusta mirar a la lluvia, me recuerda a mi hermana.

Izuku abrió los ojos sorprendido por esa declaración. Miro al bicolor, pero este se encontraba serio viendo hacia la lluvia.

—Después de que mamá se fuera, mi único consuelo solía ser mi hermana Fuyumi. Recuerdo que alguna vez le dije que ya no podía llorar más, así que ella me dijo "Si hasta el cielo llora, ¿por qué tú no habrías de hacerlo? Desahoga las penas que tiene guardadas". Probablemente ella es lo único que extraño de casa.

Eso sin duda dejo sin palabras a Izuku. Es verdad, su relación había mejorado considerablemente desde el festival, pero rara vez hablaba de su familia.

—Tu hermana tenía razón. Al fin y al cabo tú alguna vez me lo dijiste: está bien llorar, incluso para los héroes.

—Si, así es. Por eso -su mirada se dirigió hacia Izuku-. Quiero que tú también llores y hables si tienes que hacerlo.

Izuku se sobresalto. No esperaba eso, pero los ojos sinceros y determinados de Todoroki solo hacían latir más a su corazón. Aquél ojo café, que lo petrificaba con los sentimientos que desbordaba y aquél ojo azul, que quemaba su interior con intensidad.

—Y-yo no se a lo que te refieres.

—Te conozco Midoriya. Sé que hay algo que te está atormentado pero no lo has afrontado.

Izuku apretó los puños con fuerza, inhalando y exhalando con fuerza.

 _"No estoy dispuesto a hacerle frente. No estoy dispuesto a perderte."_

—Yo... Si lo he hecho.

—No te creo. Menos cuando estás tan alterado como lo estás ahora.

—¡Es una respuesta natural! ¡No pasa nada!

 _"No debo mostrar mis debilidades. No ante ti."_

—No es verdad. ¿A caso no confías en mí?

—¡Eso no es justo! ¡No intentes meterte en mi vida!

 _"Ya estás dentro de mi, pero no quiero que el que te des cuenta de ello te aleje de mi."_

—Solo estoy intentando ayudarte.

Por un momento, pudo vislumbrar el dolor en aquellos ojos heterocromaticos que tanto le fascinaban. Y había visto el dolor antes en ellos, pero no podía soportar el ser causante de ello.

—Lo siento Todoroki-kun. Me deje llevar y descargué mis frustraciones contigo. Soy la peor persona del mundo.

 _"No quiero ser yo quien te haga daño."_

Izuku se dejó caer en el suelo mientras se forzaba a oír la lluvia, para así calmarse un poco.

 _"La verdad es que la lluvia está tan loca como mi corazón."_

—Esta bien, no hay problema -Se dejó caer con cuidado en suelo, quedando junto a él-. Sólo quiero saber qué es lo que pasa.

—Lo siento Todoroki-kun. No puedo decir que es lo que me pasa.

Todoroki alzó la cabeza al techo. En ningún momento había quitado la seriedad de su rostro, pero Izuku lo conocía más o menos bien. Por mínimo que fueran, había ciertos gestos que delataban su estado de ánimo. Por ello y por su sonrisa ladina que ocultaba algo más, sabía que se sentía impotente.

—¿Tiene que ver con tus sentimientos?

De momento, el mundo del pecoso se detuvo.

 _"No puedes saberlos. No aún."_

Todoroki debió notar la cara de Izuku debido a que se apresuró a agregar:

—No tienes que decirme que pasa. Sólo quiero que seas sincero contigo mismo.

—No sé si el ser sincero me ayude en algo. Los he aceptado, pero debo mantenerlos a raya.

 _"Genial Izuku, hablaste de más."_

—¿Y por qué deberías hacerlo? Son tus sentimientos, ¿no es así?

Aquello era demasiado para Izuku. Antes de que se arrepintiera, soltó su mayor miedo.

—¿Y si el compartirlos solo me trae problemas? ¿Y si me aleja de la persona a quién quiero?

 _"¿Y si me dejas solo?"_

De repente, sintió frío en su cuerpo. Fue hasta que se dio la vuelta que pudo notar a Todoroki sacando ligeros copos de nieve con su quirk. Mantenía la mirada gacha y un semblante serio, así que le era un poco difícil a Izuku adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

—Alguien a quien quieres... Bueno, deberías decírselo. Si lo quieres es porque debe ser buena persona, así que se que no se alejará de ti.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Para ese punto, los ojos de Izuku estaban llenos de pequeñas lágrimas que se negaba a derramar. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento se fue a un lugar recóndito de la mente cuando Todoroki alzo la mirada hasta la suya con una pequeña sonrisa y dijo:

—Porque yo no lo haría.

Fue ahí cuando ya no pudo contener las lágrimas. Sabía que no debía hacerse ilusiones, pero esas pequeñas palabras le habían dado el valor que le faltaba.

—Yo... Todoroki-kun.

Izuku no resistió más las lagrimas. Ahí estaba el chico al que amaba, diciéndole que fuera sincero.

Sintió unos brazos que lo rodearon suavemente, como si de un bebe se tratara. Entonces supo que tenía que decírselo. Adoraba la calidez de esos brazos, y tenía miedo de perderlos. Pero si no le decía, lo más seguro es que su actitud siguiera tornándose rara cada día más. Tenía que ser valiente y afrontar a su corazón.

Con lentitud y casi dolor, separó a Todoroki de si mismo tomándolo por los hombros. Ambos estaban hincandos, uno frente al otro y mientras sus miradas chocaban, la del bicolor con confusión y la del peliverde con miedo y decisión, este tragó saliva.

—¿Midoriya?

—Todoroki-kun, me dices que sea sincero, así que lo haré -tomó aire y miró directo a los ojos heterocromáticos-. Me gustas Todoroki-kun- No solo eso, estoy seguro de que te quiero, más que a nadie. Me negaba a aceptarlo porque probablemente eres mi mejor amigo y no quería perderte, pero seguir negando y ocultando esto es negar una parte importante de mi. No puedo seguir siendo un cobarde. Y es que amo todo de ti. Tus ojos, tu personalidad, tu rostro, tus sonrisas, tu humor, todo. Y sé que puede ser raro, que quizás después de esto no me quieras hablar más, y si así lo haces, lo entenderé. Otra de las razones por las que no quería decir nada era porque no quería perderte. Pero te amo Todoroki-kun y no me arrepiento de haberlo dicho.

Shoto no era de esas personas que mostrara sus emociones. Tenía una cara de póquer perfectamente dominada, pero en ese momento se encontraba con una cara de sorpresa. No sabía definir si era de la buena o de la mala, pero al fin y al cabo sorpresa.

Izuku seguía en la misma posición con todo el miedo del mundo. Pero de repente, se encontró siendo apresada por unos fuertes brazos que lo abrazaban con desesperación, cosa que lo sorprendió aún más. Sintió un cálido aliento en oído.

—Durante semanas he querido decirte lo mismo.

Eso lo sorprendió aún más. ¿Había escuchado bien acaso?

Deshicieron ese brazo solo por unos centímetros para verse a la cara. Izuku seguía incrédulo.

—Eso quiere decir que tu...

Shoto lo miró y aunque su cara no dijera mucho, sus ojos transmitían todas las emociones que quería expresar.

—Si. También te amo Izuku.

Si Izuku ya había gastado todas sus lagrimas por ese día, poco le importo. Comenzó a llorar aún más y como un acuerdo silencioso, ambos chicos acercaron sus rostros y con la emoción del momento, se olvidaron de todo miedo que hubiera surcado antes sus mentes, uniendo sus labios en un beso inexperto que transmitía todo su amor por el contrario.

El primero de tantos besos que los acompañaría desde entonces.

Los labios de Todoroki eran ligeramente ásperos, pero besaban los labios suaves de Izuku con amor y algo de desesperación, con emociones contenidas durante meses por parte de ambos que ahora sabían eran correspondidas. Era como probar la gloria en un mundo donde habían estado separados durante mucho tiempo.

Podía sentir la dulzura de los labios de Shoto y la fuerza con la que lo abrazaba, así que no le quedaba duda. Aunque él era una persona seria, la calidez que emanaba, la dulzura y suavidad combinada con la desesperación y temor que transmitía con su besos, abrazos y caricias, acompañadas por tiernas palabras que le dedicaba al de ojos verdes bastaba para confirmar la clase de amor que él sentía. Porque al fin y al cabo, Izuku era el héroe personal de Shoto y viceversa.

Ambos eran una torre de sentimientos desbordándose, ansiosos por mostrar que no eran solo palabras vacías.

Resultó ser que al final, el deseo escrito en la ventana de Izuku se había cumplido. Y no podía estar más feliz con ello. Porque al fin y al cabo, la persona a la que amaba, era su mejor amigo, su héroe favorito y la persona que correspondía sus sentimientos con la misma intensidad.

No importaba si el llanto de Izuku en todo ese día había sido excesivo; al fin y al cabo, la lluvia que acompañaba aquél pequeño mundo que habían formado ambos héroes era tan intensa como el llanto y el amor que profesaban.


End file.
